Cruising, Battling and Kissing! Chesshipping Version!
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: Finally! He won the league! Yay! Now time to go to Sinnoh! With a certain girl. Black now has to deal with being on a cruise for a while as he travels to the Sinnoh region with White. Chesshipping. Rated T for mild sexual undertones.
1. Prologue: White

Cruising, Battling and Kissing? Chesshipping Version!

**A:N:** This was a roleplay by me and KingAsura. He lost interest so I decided to try doing this as a fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Black's face lit up as the ground shook the inside of the temple when Adler's Volcarona hit the stone floor. The attack which ended it all had come from Black's Emboar, his very first Pokemon.

It was fitting that he was the one who made the final move to end Black's journey, as he had made the very first.

The moth disappeared into its Pokeball, and after an excited pat on the head, Emboar was sent away as well. Black had defeated the champion at long last. He even did it without using Reshiram.

He had long since prepared for this, and he finally won. Two trips through the elite four, one of which interrupted by N and Zekrom.

Countless hours of training. Eight gym leaders and countless encounters with his childhood friends.

It finally paid off.

However he couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

Cheren and Bianca weren't in the temple, but he knew they were waiting at the base with the elite four. But one girl was missing. He met her on the battle subway around the halfway point in his journey, just after being the fourth gym.

He had grown fond of the girl who was named so similarly to him... but she wasn't here to share in his joy. But he couldn't let that get him down. He was the champion of Unova's league now, and he would celebrate as such.

* * *

Black had just finished up his celebration. A party thrown by the gym leaders and the elite four. They had all secured days off from the gym in order to congratulate him.

Surely people made it to the elite four more often than he and Cheren had... but with how they acted, not many did. Or those that did were defeated by Adler and his skilled team.

He stood now outside the Pokemon League, looking over the cliff sides that led from Victory Road outwards.

He sat on the ledge of one, looking down into the darkness below. It was calming. With fall arriving, the winds were cold and the night air was surprisingly crisp. He relaxed for a while, his mind finding its way back to White as he looked into the blackness below.

* * *

**A:N: **KingAsura, if you want me to take this down, I will with no fights what so ever.

~HIBIKI~


	2. Chapter 1: Sinnoh

Crusing, Battling and Kissing? Chesshipping Version!

Chapter One: Sinnoh

**A:N: **Okay here we go! Charge! LOL! Anyhow, Black is a stoic, that tries to hide his emotions. White is a hyperactive, enegetic, upbeat fun loving girl with a tendency to be annoying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything at all.

* * *

White flew through the black sky, over the top of Victory Road. She was searching for someone, until she somehow spotted a pokeball hat in the dark.

"Ha! Down there! OK then! Braviary go down!" She commanded her giant bird pokemon.

"Hey Blaaaaaaaack! It's me! White!" White yelled from her Braviary. She jumped down and tackled the poor boy into a bear hug.

"Congratulations!" She congratulated.

Black nearly died of fright when White tackled him from the sky. Not because it shocked him, but because she nearly sent them both tumbling down into the abyss below.

He was able to keep it from happening though.

"You're a little late, you know." He replied to her, a bit sour that she had missed the event by a couple of hours. At least she had shown up, though.

"Hehe sorry this kid, Nate, wouldn't stop bothering me." White tapped her head with her right fist, winked and stuck her tongue out.

She rummaged through her bag and took out what seemed to be an ice-cream cone.

"Here you are! I had Crygognal keep it cold! Remember about how you were spazzing about that I got a Castelia Cone and you didn't? Hehe.." White teased.

"Not really." Black replied blankly.

He took the cone despite that, and began to eat the ice-cream. He wasn't in Castelia as much as he was in Nimbasa and the other cities. They were smaller and more fun to him.

"I think I'm going to head home after this. I should get there before it gets too late... Although I'm confused as to what I'm going to do now." He admitted, a small frown spreading upon his lips as he moved away from the cone.

He was the champion, N was gone with Zekrom, and now he had no plans other than returning to his hometown. It was boring.

"Aww... You're gonna leave me? Jerk..." White joked teasingly.

"What about coming with me? I-I... w-well, I'm going to Sinnoh... A-and no one's is going to come with me s-so..." White asked blushing red. She always had feelings for the new champion even if he didn't know it.

"W-would you... come with me..? They have gyms and an awesome champion there! You've heard of Cynthia right? I'm going t-there to compete in contests..." White admitted.

It would be nice for her to travel with Black. Bianca has gone off to be Juniper's assistant and most of her friends decided to stay in Unova.

No point in going alone.

"She lives in Undella Town, doesn't she? I was going to go over there to see her. I heard she's as strong as Adler, if not more difficult to beat because of her newer Pokemon. Not many species have migrated to Unova from regions like Sinnoh.." It was an interesting offer.

But he had Reshiram to worry about.

He couldn't bring Reshiram away from its native land, and he couldn't leave Reshiram behind.

N and Zekrom had fled the region together though... so maybe he could find them in a place like Sinnoh. "I'll go with you if you stop blushing and stuttering like a girl from an anime." He teased, a small smile taking over where the frown left off.

White's brown eyes lit up with sparkling glee and a small bit of love.

"What? Really? Oh my god! Thanks Black! Your the best!" White cheered and hugged him again, making sure not get ice-cream on either of them.

She looked at Black's face somewhat pouting face.

"Hey, dummy, you got cream on your cheek." White mentioned deadpan. This would've been the time to kiss him to get the ice-cream off but she was far to shy to do anything like that.

"No problem." Black wiggled uncomfortably when White brought him into another hug, nearly dropping his ice-cream in the process. He blinked when she suddenly stopped, and mentioned something on his face.

Seeing no romantic properties to this, he simply wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go now." Obliviously, he stood up and took out the Pokeball belonging to his Braviary.

Black was gonna leave, to Sinnoh with her! It was like a fangirl's dream but it was true! White wondered if she should tell him...

She was conflicted, she wanted to but he probably didn't think the same about her.

_Ah what the heck? _White though

She gripped his sleeve, stopping him from moving.

"Hey, Black? What do you think of me?" White muttered keeping her face away from him, not letting him see her become red as a Tamato berry.

"What do you mean? I uh... think you're uh... okay?" He asked, slightly annoyed by the way she was acting.

_ Why did women need to be so damn subtle?_ Black thought

She was looking away and blushing.

_Did she suddenly gain a crush on mn because of the championship?_ He thought again

He hoped not. In order to avoid the awkwardness, he threw the Pokeball out and hopped onto the back of Braviary.

"See you eventually!" He called before the bird dived down into the area below before swooping up into the sky.

* * *

"I guess he just sees me as friend after all..." White muttered sadly as her blue eyes started to tear up. What was she getting upset about?

Maybe he didn't have a definite answer.

"Oh yeah... I need to text him of when I'm leaving..." White remembered.

She turned on her Xtranscevier and tapped a few a times. And sent a text message to Black that said...

_I'm leaving tommorrow at 10am. Meet me at the Royal Unova ok? _

She got back on her Braviary and flew to her hometown of Nimbassa.

* * *

Black arrived at the port in Castelia on the back of his Braviary. White certainly didn't give him much time to say his goodbyes and pack up his stuff, but he got there thirty minutes early anyway.

Carrying his luggage behind him, he tried to spot White in the crowds around the boat.

She must have had his ticket... he hoped. He didn't want to stow away on a ship because she hadn't thought that far ahead.

White on the other hand, sat on the bench waiting for Black. Patiently waiting for her crush, to get the hell over here.

It was already 9:30.

She got up and walked around the port. She wondered the crowds seeing if she could see a person with brown hair covered by a cap. Then she spotted him in front of her about a meter away.

A mischievous idea came into her mind. She tip-toed to him slowly and quietly, when she got to him. "BOO!" She screamed in his ear.

"That doesn't work on me." Black replied, rubbing his ear after she shouted in it.

"What? Aww man..." White moaned. All that tip toeing for nothing...

He turned around to see her, with a frown on his face.

"Next time, let me know a few days ahead of time. Bianca almost teared up on me and I barely had enough time to pack my socks."

Well I was supposed to bring Elesa along but she had a meeting so I thought I would bring you instead!" White explained.

Anyhow, here's your ticket but I'll be holding onto it since you suck at looking after stuff! And we're sharing a cabin with two beds. Much more cheaper than booking two cabins!" White explained teasingly and showed him a golden ticket with a pokeball on the sea.

Black licked his lips teasingly. "I wouldn't mind going with Elesa and sharing a cabin with her..." He joked only to be grabbed off by White.

"Anyhow our cabin is here! C'mon!" White grabbed Black's wrist and dragged him into the giant cruise ship.

_Sharing a room with her would be uncomfortable, but I would need to make due. As long as she didn't start dry humping me in my sleep, everything would be fine._ Black thought, knowing the ensuing chaos that he would have to endure.

* * *

**A:N: **Well, that's it for now. I hope you like this chapter. For the record Chesshipping is my new Pokemon OTP. XD

~HIBIKI~


End file.
